candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 147
| moves = 35 | target = 125,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 72 }} | moves = 35 }} This level used to be one of the most notorious levels in the game and was considered one of the hardest until the web version went through a massive nerf in the end of 2013. The level was reverted in January 2014, but was nerfed again the following month, this time on all versions. However, on May 2015, it was buffed but reverted to the nerfed version for mobile. Difficulty *The two-layered icing squares at the sides of the board are especially difficult to clear. *15-move bombs drop once every 10 moves. *The fact that the candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game should give you a minor boost in clearing the jellies if you are lucky. Stars Strategy *Make as many special candies as you can, especially colour bombs which you can clear particular jelly squares. *Try to bring a horizontally striped candy to the bottom row. Then activate it as soon as possible. Alternately, combine striped and wrapped candies to clear the bottom 3 rows. *Destroy the two-layered icing at the centre so that it will give you more space to create colour bombs. *Try to make moves on the top jellies. *Make wrapped candies and detonate them at the lower corners. *Let the candy bombs deal with themselves. Creating large cascades is very helpful in this level. *The priority of this level is getting rid of the icing and clearing all the jellies. Nothing is better than getting multiple vertical or horizontal striped candy to clear the bottom and straight icing. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours make it hard to create special candies. However, this is made less critical due to the candy bombs which are dispensed. *The jellies are worth 104,000 points. Hence, an additional 86,000 points for two stars and an additional 126,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The awkward shape of the board combined with icing make it even harder to create special candies. *The two layer icing present mean that a good number of moves have to be spent to clear them. *There are plenty of jellies and icing that need to be cleared in 50 moves. This requires the creation and usage of special candies. Moreover, plenty of cascades may be required. All these will give plenty of points. *Candy bombs will drastically boost your score if a colour bomb + candy bomb combination is used. However, this combination is hard to create due to the board having six colours. Trivia *This level used to top the hardest level in the game many times. *This is one of the few levels in which candy bombs are not present at the start of the level. *The level design resembles the Chinese word "Shan(山)", which means mountain. *This used to be one of those few levels where both the reality and the Dreamworld counterparts of the level are "extremely hard". The same goes for level 125 and level 323. *This is one of the few levels to make a cameo in a Candy Crush Saga television advertisement. The other levels are , , , , , , , , and . Most of these levels were rated hard or very hard. *This level looks like level 69. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Levels 147 and 350 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Level 147 in the CCS TV ad Category:Levels with unsettled candies